The Little Merman
by Lucille Brown
Summary: What if instead of the little mermaid, there was a little merman.
1. Chapter 1: Scary Human stories

**I do not own any right to fairy tales, everyone does**.

Chapter 1: Scary human stories

''Tell us a scary story, grandpa.'' Said Andy.

As Merboys do they sat around a water camp (a circle of seaweed with a blank spot in the middle for a storyteller.) And they were munching on the seaweed around them.

''Yeah, a human scary story, how about you continue on that story of Moby Dick (The great merman hero) and how Captain Ahab(the evil human trying to kill Mermen) is always out to get him.'' Exclaimed Titus excitedly.

''Okay, Moby Dick went to his secret merman cave just a little above the water. He was tired, it is hard to run all day and night ruining an evil guy's plans who is out to get all Mermen.

Any way, while Moby Dick slept, a human came up behind him. And stabbed him in his sleep. Moby Dick woke to find Ahab over him with a knife about to stab him again.'' Started grandpa in a scary voice. ''Um…what is a knife?''

questioned Joshua a thirteen-year-old merboy. ''Joshua, how can it be scary if you keeping wanting to know what this or that is?'' questioned grandpa.

''Please grandpa, I won't interrupt you again if you tell me what a knife is.'' Pleaded Joshua. ''A thing that's I am told is sharp.

Actually, when the Human and Merman war of worlds ended back when I was a young merboy, I found a knife. Here it is.'' Grandpa finished as he pulled out a large throwing knife from his pocket. He passed it around the circle. Each boy ooh, and awed over it.

''Then Ahab shouted at Moby as Moby made a quck get away. This is what he said,'Though, you may think you got away this time Merman I will kill all of your friends and your kind will become extinct.' But as legend has it Moby and Ahab were never seen again.

But over in the town of Watermill some still wisper stories of Moby Dick and how he survived. Others say they have often seen Ahab floating as a ghost spying on Mermen as they sleep. But no one knows for sure. Well, time for bed.'' Finshed the grandpa. And all of the merboys went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2:Humans Abroad!

Chapter 2: Humans abroad!

Andy and his friend Joshua were swimming around after school when they met some other merboys. ''Hello, Joshua and Andy.'' they called.

The boys seemed excited, Andy called out to them,''What's up?'' The boys called back,''George, here, saw some humans abroad!'' ''Really, they are still alive?'' asked Andy and Joshua.

''George saw them on an island, we are going to ask our parents if we can go on a trip to the island for a week. Want to come along?'' asked the other boys.

''Yes, of course we want to miss out on the fun. We will ask our parents.'' answered Joshua for both Andy and himself. ''Please dad,'' pleaded Joshua later,''I really want to go.'' ''What?'' questioned his father the king of Mermen.

''Oh, yes you may go.'' replied his father. ''Thank you, Dad! I will always remember this.'' answered Joshua. Meanwhile, Andy was not having so much success. His father was a duke of the merpeople, and did not think this trip would help him become a great duke's son.

Joshua went off to find Andy to tell him the good news. And Joshua found Andy with his father. ''Hello, duke, Andy, I can go, my dad said I could go on the trip.'' exclaimed Joshua. ''The King said you could go on the trip?'' asked the duke. ''Yes.'' replied Joshua.

''Well, I guess if the king thinks it alright to send his son, I guess Andy can go too.'' anwered the duke.

''Yeah, I get to go, Thank you dad, and Thank you, Joshua.'' exclaimed Andy. And later when ever he could he thanked the King for letting Joshua go and making his decision so quick. If Joshua hadn't come to tell him the news then he never would have gone.

For the next few days the boys got ready to go on the trip. In those days all of them heard what people looked like and wondered if merboys had the same language as humans. All of them were quite worried the trip would not go well. And then the day of the trip arrived and everyone got ready.

**The next Chapter is the trip.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip

Chapter 3: The trip

The trip to the island lasted a few days for the island was far from where all mermen of Kingsburg lived. How George had previously gone to the island was a story in it's self and the boys heard it on the way. Now, George was going to visit his uncle.

His uncle lived in Dalisburg, and that was at least three days journey from where they lived. So, George and his father went on a trip to Dalisburg.

When they got there, their uncle not having known they were coming,(they couldn't call ahead.) had left on a trip to Yorksburg and wouldn't return till the next day. So, they spent that day exploring lands near Dalisburg, that once humans had lived there.

Or at least they explored theI wish to see bootom of the land that was sticking under the water. (For merman do not ever go to the surface of the water.)

But George was curious, and while his dad went off to buy something town and left him there, George went above water. George saw what he had never dreamed he would see, a boat. It was making it's way across the ocean to an island.

And there were people on the deck. Hords of people. Humans! They all seemed to enjoy themselves, and were dancing on deck. There was a man with blond hair and blue eyes holding the hand of a maiden and she was smiling at him. Everyone seemed to be excitedly yelling.

Anyway, they got to the island. George had to leave and saw no more because his father had come back from town and was looking for him. George told all this to them and the boys got more excited. So, they all excitedly mentioned what they hoped to see on the island.

''I want to see a dog I have heard that humans own certain pets called dogs.'' annuoced Joshua. ''I wish to see what kind of food they eat.'' answered another boy.

''I want to see their boat on the inside.'' said George. ''I want to I don't know just see them.'' answered another boy. ''And what about you, Andy? What are you wishing to see?'' asked the other boys.

Andy was silent for a moment. He really didn't know what he wished to see. He was confused why he came. Was it to see dogs? No.

Was it because of the food? No. What was it? ''I wish to see, he started,''what kind of clothes they wear.'' he finished. _**Clothes? You came to see what clothes they wear? Not the coolest knife, gun or whip, but clothes. Oh, brother, Andy now what will everyone think? Couldn't you have said something else?**_ Thought Andy.

All the boys were silent for a moment. They did not think for one moment that Andy had come just to see the clothes, and were all trying to think of why he really came and what they thought he wished to see but wasn't telling them.

After they all were silent for a moment, the boys changed the subject and went on traveling. When it was night time they all found a place to rest.

Since someone had to watch for sharks, they all wanted to stay up and do it. But Andy told them it was a mad thing to do. And in the end they took turns. The next day they arrived at the island and decided to eat before they went above the water.


	4. Chapter 4: Sharks

Chapter4: Sharks!

They went above water and for the first time for all except George they saw an island and the sky. There was a bright light in the sky which they all remembered in school was called the sun. The island was not large but there were a lot of people on it.

They wanted to go closer and so they swam closer and popped up again. George who had wanted to see the inside of the ship swam around the ship looking for a tiny hole to look through.

The rest gathered around the shore to look at whatever they had come here for more closely. Andy swam in the water staring at the island.

A human girl was wading in the water. She had long golden hair and bright green eyes. Andy would have continued staring at her but just then a shark came up and started to go after the girl.

Andy who knew how to fight sharks went immediately to the girl's rescue. The girl screamed and fainted. Andy swam with all his might in front of the girl picking up the girl in his arms.

The shark recognizing the merboy for the duke's son, quickly left.After saving her from the shark he carried her to land for she had fainted once the shark had been in her view.

He laid her down on the beach and whispered in her ear, that is was not wise to swim around this island. Then he got back into the water and kept staring at her. Joshua was staring at the brown dog on the island which the humans kept calling,''Spot.''

When a girl came (she had red hair), and gave the dog a dog biscuit. She then played chase with Spot. Joshua was excited to see a girl like the dog as much as he did. The dog went bounding in the water after a stick. Joshua then noticed a shark coming near to the dog.

The girl when she saw the shark immediately started to call the dog back. She looked frantic. But after the dog didn't seem to come fast enough she went to get help. And Joshua saw his chance to saw the dog. He could not keep humans from knowing about merman by saving animal while people were watching him. He rushed at the shark.

The shark seeing it was the son of the King, quickly swam in opposite direction away from the dog. And the dog swam to shore with the stick.

The girl saw to her surprise the shark swim away and the dog swim ashore perfectly fine and healthy. She did not see Joshua for he was on the other side of the shark. But she knew something was up.

The next chapter tells about what she thought it was.


	5. Chapter 5:The Princess, hercousin&island

Chapter 5: The Princess, her cousin and the island

''Amanda!'' called her cousin. ''Yes, what?'' Amanda called back. Her cousin Mable came running towards her with her dress wet from wading.

''I had the most wonderful and frightful dream.'' said Mable. ''A shark was coming towards me when I was wading in the water, and a young man's arm lifted me up when I went unconscious and carried me ashore. He whispered in my ear and then left.'' finished Mable.

''How are you sure it was a dream and not real?'' asked Amanda. ''Well, I don't know. Why do you think it might be real?'' asked Mable. ''Well, I was playing with Spot on shore. I threw the stick out into the water and a shark came to kill Spot.

But as I ran to get help, the shark suddenly left. And Spot had not noticed him yet. The shark left in a hurry. If that isn't weird call me a squirrel.'' answered Amanda.

''Well, if that's real then I guess my dream could be real too. And if it is I am going to marry the man who saved me.'' replied Mable. ''Well, Princess Mable, beware he may be not young.'' Amanda warned.

''I do not mind an 84 year old man if he loves me enough to save me.'' Mable replied. ''Mable,'' Amanda said. ''Okay, maybe not that old, but his voice made him sound like he was maybe at the most 25.'' Mable responed.

''For a moment you had me frighted, Mable.'' said Amanda. ''As your cousin you should know me better.'' answered Mable. ''We rule in two different countries.'' replied Amanda.

''And I am glad we can visit and vacation on this island.'' responed Mable. ''So, am I cousin.'' replied Amanda. And they went to join everyone for dinner.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess has to marry

**I don't own any rights.**

The Princess has to be married.

Princess Mable woke up to the sound of geese outside honking. And she recalled that she was at her cousin's house. Thinking back, Mable recalled that was almost killed by a shark when some young man saved her. Her parents came in and asked to speak to Mable.

Mable smiled and her dad began. ''You are now 16, and as we are really old you must marry. You must marry one of your suitors. We will leave you, but you must announce that plan tonight.'' her dad finished. And Mable was left alone.

Mable soon fell asleep again because she grew a head ache. She had a dream. And in her dream, she was again being chased after by a shark. And the young man came to save her. But in her dream she could see he had black hair and blue eyes.

And when he whispered in her ear he whispered,''I love you, and I am coming for you.'' And Mable woke. At dinner, Mable annouced,''I will marry no man, but the man that can save me from a shark and has black hair and green eyes.'' Her cousin was stunned but her mother and father were pleasantly surprised.

They expected her to send the men on 200 quests. Instead, she just asked them to show how brave they were by saving her, and that they have black hair and green eyes. After dinner, her cousin stopped Mable at the door of her room.

''My cousin, thee doth not know that man that wellth.'' her cousin said. ''What would you do? The man that doth love thee is coming for thee and thee are forced to pick before he comes who thee shouldth marry.'' Mable replied. ''How doth you know he loveth thee?'' asked her cousin.

Then Mable told her cousin of her dream. Her cousin sighed,''My cousin, I also knownth from a dream the man who saved my dog loveth me, he cometh, also.'' Mable smiled and said,''Then we shall waith for our men.''

Her cousin smiled and answered,'' Now we can stop talking in Old English.'' Having settled the problem, the two cousins parted company and went to bed.

**

* * *

**

I know not a lot happened. In the next chapter I will go to what Joshua and Andy are doing.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7:Joshua and Andy

Chapter 7

As the merboys traveled back from the island they stopped along the way.

They spent 3 nights traveling. Joshua and Andy did not talk the way back. They were quite spacey and if only talked if spoken to and then only in one-word sentences. George after 2 days of this set out to find what was going on.

They were on the 3-day, and the next day they would be home. Joshua said he would take the night watch. George quickly said he would do night watch with Joshua. As they sat in the darkness waiting for something if anything to happen George spoke up. ''Joshua, you and Andy, are not talking much why not?'' he said.

After a pause, Joshua spoke up,''George, can you keep a secret and promise not to laugh at me?'' George promised he would. ''I think…I am…..in…..love….with ….a .. human.'' Stuttered out Joshua. George was quite startled and did not say anything for a moment.

Then he said,''What do you plan to do about it?'' Joshua replied,''I don't know. What would you do?'' ''Me? I would… go to the wishing well and wish to be a human, for ten days and see if the girl loved me.'' Answered George.

''Wow, you had this all planned out didn't you?'' asked Joshua. ''Well, I pretty much figured it was that. I saw it once you know.'' Answered George. ''What love, or a merboy in love with a human girl?'' asked Joshua. ''Love, of course, Humans were thought to be extinct.'' Replied George.

With that done with, and Joshua excited about going to the wishing well, they contuied to watch. The next day, while home Joshua told Andy what he was about to do. Andy seemed surprised. ''Wishing well? What does your dad think?'' Andy asked. ''My dad thinks that I am old enough to decide if I love or not, and if it is a human so be it. Humans have not been at war with us for years, I guess he can remember when he was in love.'' Joshua answered. ''I wish my dad would see it that way.'' Replied Andy. ''Why? Are you in love with a human?'' asked Joshua.

''Yes, but my dad says no matter my feelings we should kill all humans or stay away from them not marry them.''Replied Andy.

''Well, we could have my dad tell your dad it is okay.'' Answered Joshua. So, they went to the King and told him of this. The King immediately told everyone in the land they could marry anyone that they truly loved even if they were human.

So, the duke learning that the King had no problem with anyone marrying a human said Andy could go with Joshua to the wishing well.


	8. Chapter 8:The wishing well

Chapter 8

After several days they reached the wishing well. Unlike most wells, this well could talk and grant you wishes if you gave something to the well for a certain number of days.

It was scary thing to ask for anything from the wishing well, for you would most likely die if it was a case of love and the person did not like you after all.

You would mst likely never get your thing that you gave to the wishing well, back. Needlessly, to say Joshua and Andy were scared. They had more horror stories about this well then about humans themselves. Joshua was the first to speak to the well.

''My name is Joshua, I am a merman. I would like to request a wish from your wishing well.'' he said. The wishing well replied,''What will you give me both of you?'' Andy spoke,his voice a little shakey,''Our memories.'' The wishing well responed,''Agreed. What do you wish?''

Joshua spoke,''We love humans and we wish to become humans for ten days and then see if they love us. If they don't we agree to die and you can take our memories, but if they love us, and marry us before 10 days have ended, you must give back our memory.''

The wishing well smiled an evil grin and said,'' Agreed.'' Suddenly, two bottles appeared in front of them. ''Drink these and you will be human until our agreement has passed.'' replied the wishing well and then he left. Joshua and Andy found some mermaids who made human clothes and got them to make some for them. Then they swam to the island.


	9. Chapter 9:the Duke and the Prince

**I don't own any rights**.

''Wake up, Sirs and tell us your names!'' exclaimed the servant gently shaking the men that lay in fine clothes on the island. The men woke up. One of them had blond hair and looked almost Kingly, the other could have passed for a duke and had Red hair.

The Kingly one talked first. ''Sir, where are we?''asked he. ''You are on the island of our princess Amanda's island.'' answered the servant.''Oh, and you are?'' asked the man who looked like a duke. ''I am the princess' servant, Edward.'' answered the servant. ''I am ...''started the kingly one, then he got a confused look on his fac and looked down. ''You are?'' asked the servant.

The man's face brightened and he looked up and said,''I am a suitor for the princess, my name is Prince Joshua.'' THe other man stood quietly staring at the servant. The servant turned to him,''And you are?'' The man looked slightly confused but then brightened. ''I am a suitor for her cousin Mable, and my name is Duke Andy.'' replied the man. Now as the reader has quessed these two men were the mermen who hours before had climbed ashore and with the human cothes and drank the bottles. All that they could remeber when they woke up was their names and who they were a suitor for. The servant brought the men in to the castle.

''I have a question , Why do you always talk to me?.'' asked the servant to Prince Joshua, a few days later. ''I don't know, I guess I don't remeber much and I was hoping you do remeber a lot.'' answered Joshua. ''Like what, Prince?'' asked the servant. ''I remeber my name and that I am a suitor for the Princess but not who my mother was or father or even anything about my kingdom.'' replied Joshua. ''I have heard of such things as this but only when one visits the wishing well, and no human can vist the wishing well, for it is 5,000 ft. under the ocean.'' replied the servant. ''What can visit the wishing well, then?'' asked Joshua. ''Mermen, but they have not be seen for ages.'' answered the servant. ''Oh,'' replied Joshua.

The Princess Amanda sat in her room talking to her cousin Mable. ''That new Duke Andy is sure one to have an eye out for you.'' Amanda said. ''Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for him because I will marry my dog's savior.'' responed Mable. ''How do you know, that the Duke is not your dog's savior?'' asked Amanda. ''Well, he has red hair, and the guy in my dream had brown hair.'' answered Mable. ''Too bad he's not,but then it's too bad for that new Prince Joshua too, he has blond hair and the guy in my dream had black hair.'' answered Amanda.

Meanwhile...

the Wishing well was worried his evil plan wouldn't work so he sent his best men to Princess Amanda's island to kill Prince Joshua and Duke Andy.

--

**Yes, mermen when changed into human's have a different hair color. At least in my story...Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10:Happily ever after

**This is the last chapter.**

Chapter 10:Happily ever after

The two servants frowned at the sight of the men. It wasn't that they were ugly. They just looked evil, and they were very rude to the servants. No matter what the servants did not want these men although handsome to marry the Princess or her cousin. But the servants had no say in the matter, for almost immediately after the men showed up the Princess and her cousin showed up. The Princess quickly annoced she had found her man and wished to be married 1 day hence.

Her cousin did the same. The servants quickly after hearing this news went to tell Duke Andy and Prince Joshua who they liked and would rather have the princess and her cousin marry. The old servant who had told Joshua of the wishing well and how mermen were suppose to be extinct. When Joshua and Andy heard this they were disapointed, and greatly saddened, for they loved the Princess and her cousin. The Princess and her cousin did not know it at the time but the also love Joshua and Andy. But the spell which the two men put on them was so great they thought they loved the two evil looking men.

The old servant had figured out some time ago that Joshua and Andy must be mermen. So, he told them so and convinced them that they were to marry the Princess and her cousin. He told them a plan to get rid of the men. The next day, while the marriage cermony was going on, the old servant snuck up to the two evil men as they were ready to get married. He crept up on them and pulled of each necklace they had on. The necklace fell to the ground and Joshua's and Andy's memory came back all in rush. Suddenly, the Princess and her cousin ran to their side for now they could see the men were not who they wanted to marry.

But the sun went down and Joshua and Andy became mermen again. They were pulled into the sea by the two evil men, but were quickly followed by the Princess and her cousin. The wishing well, afraid it would lose Joshua and Andy came up out of the sea to stop the Princess and her cousin. But the old servant knew how to defeat the wishing well.

He challenged the wishing well to a duel, and the wishing well accepted. But in order for a wishing well to fight anyone in a duel it has to change into a man with a sword. Since a wishing well cannot usually grant it's own wishes, it must have special power to do so. But it had not got the King Mermen's staff and now was too late.

So, the old servant defeated the wishing well. The two evil men let go of Joshua and Andy. Johua's dad seeing the commotion turned Joshua and Andy both into humans for a time. They quickly went ashore and got married to the Princess and her cousin. Joshua and Andy lived with their Queens on shore but every birthday night they become mermen again to visit their fathers,and they lived happily ever after the end.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter.**


End file.
